


【帕梦】血液循环

by Chalice139



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:33:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25159312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chalice139/pseuds/Chalice139
Relationships: Houjou Emu & Parad (Kamen Rider Ex-Aid)
Kudos: 10





	【帕梦】血液循环

如果自己是从名为宝生永梦的心脏离开的血液，那么需要多长时间才能回到起点？

帕拉德第一次走进宝生永梦家时，从没想过自己有一天可以正正当当地来到这个地方。

狭小的公寓大约只有四十来平米，流理台与炉灶与客厅相连，一扇作用甚微的门扉隔开卧室与客厅。帕拉德想起回来的电车上，自己始终待在永梦身体里，窗外广告牌拉长的光带和轨道运行的声音混杂，让游荡的数据生出一种被什么引向天空的漂浮感，世界似乎都变得柔和了起来。

此时此刻，这种漂浮感依旧挥之不去，帕拉德站在玄关，仿佛一个步入理想之地的寻梦人一般，带着不可置信的谨慎，连观察都变得小心翼翼。

永梦换好鞋，扭头发现自己的bugster望着屋子发呆，伸手在他眼前晃了晃，“怎么了？不进来吗？”

帕拉德这才回过神，没有选择化作数据移动，而是跟在永梦身后走进客厅。门边落地衣架挂着永梦常用衣物，桌上是熄了屏幕的掌机，书柜里是帕拉德看不懂标题的专业书。这些细微的生活痕迹突然使得帕拉德感觉身边充斥了永梦的气息，心情一瞬间沸腾起来。

永梦把包放在沙发，一边脱外套一边回头对帕拉德说着“今晚吃拉面怎么样”，帕拉德顿了一秒才反应过来永梦是在征求自己的意见，似懂非懂地点了点头。

病毒并不需要进食，永梦或许是知道的，但仍旧选择了将他当做宛如人类的存在来对待。帕拉德想到这一点突然有种被紧紧拉住的感觉，就像是在阳光下的天台与永梦握紧手的一刻，一些不思议的感情正不断涌出。

锅里的水热气弥漫，如同帕拉德的心情一般咕咕翻涌。永梦下了拉面，往碗里放酱料时特意问了帕拉德要哪种口味。帕拉德歪着头想了片刻，选了和永梦一样的味道。之后有着同样香味的两碗拉面被捧上餐桌，帕拉德接过永梦递来的筷子，有模有样学着捏在手心，把永梦逗得笑了起来。

与克洛诺斯的战斗结束之前，帕拉德始终待在CR办公室，夜里化作数据在电脑中歇息，和谁一起共用晚餐这种事便显得无比新奇。面条与汤汁流过舌尖，帕拉德用从永梦基因里得到的味觉尝到了温暖可口的滋味。

“这还是我第一次和人坐在餐桌吃饭，感觉还不赖。”

下意识的，帕拉德拖长了声音发表感慨，永梦抿着唇笑了笑，也用喟叹的语气道：“我也很久没有这样吃过饭了，确实感觉不赖。”

说完，他从纸巾盒里抽出一张纸，轻轻给帕拉德擦了擦嘴角，“汤要流下来了哦。”

指尖的温度透过纸巾触上又旋即离开，稍纵即逝的接触让帕拉德莫名的念念不舍，却又只能任由那只手收回。懵懂的bugster并不知道能与另一个人分享这一方小小餐桌对于永梦来说有着怎样的意义，只是感觉宿主内心传来一种别样的情绪。帕拉德形容不出那究竟是开心还是难过，硬要说的话，就像是一片舒适温柔的浪花中隐藏着小小的玻璃碎片，映出的光芒平静却又剜入心间。

但不可否认的是，帕拉德喜欢现在的气氛，于是他一本正经地看着永梦，握着筷子的手攥得很紧，“永梦喜欢的话，以后我都和你一起吃饭。”

永梦惊讶地眨了眨眼，随即露出笑容，“好啊，正好有你在做饭会比较方便，只有我自己的话总想偷懒吃便当和泡面什么的。”

有你在。

帕拉德朦朦胧胧意识到这句话的意义，永梦把他当做平等的生命体，同时也拉着他走进了自己的生活。对于单纯的病毒而言，帕拉德想要拉近与宿主的距离几乎属于本能性的冲动，他曾经对于这份与生俱来的感情毫无头绪，只能不断强调着“永梦是我的”，而如今他懂得了永梦教给他的一切，开始收敛张扬的攻击性，试着让自己从不同位面触碰永梦的世界。

于是帕拉德开始藏在永梦身体里与他一起上班，下班后推着购物车一同在超市买菜，然后一起在流理台便烹饪——尽管都只是打打无关紧要的下手。

永梦并不是料理高手，大部分时间是放着教程有一学一，帕拉德有时看他系着围裙，侧脸被灯光勾勒着轮廓，鬓角细碎的发小巧而柔和，总会感到一种满足感源源不断涌上。他想这或许是人类所说的幸福，本该距离bugster的世界如此遥远，而自己有幸握住拼图的碎片，从而组合出更多画卷，都是多亏了永梦至始至终未曾放弃。

帕拉德住进屋后，永梦特意将游戏主机的另一个手柄找出来，也买了一台新的掌机，夜晚的公寓常常被游戏音效与二人的对话填满。休息日有时永梦会用电脑放着电影和帕拉德一同观看，一次无意提到“帕拉德是不是没去过电影院”后，永梦甚至兴致勃勃地领着自家bugster去到影院，导致最后帕拉德对爆米花也产生了浓厚兴趣。

对于人类生活，帕拉德尚有太多需要学习之处，他会顺手拿到接近保质期的商品，会在与永梦之外的人说话时措辞不妥，会在叠衣服时把布料揉成一团，也会一头扎进游戏便专注到不闻其他。永梦不厌其烦地教导着bugster人类的生活，到最后时不时便被CR的同事们笑说仿佛变成教育小孩的母亲，而帕拉德确实如同一个好奇心旺盛的孩童，一边吸收着各种知识，一边有模有样地模仿人类。

自己在被永梦拉着向前走——这是从在天台和解的那天起，帕拉德便始终存在的感觉。他并不讨厌这样的现状，只是想尽快走到与永梦并肩的位置，不仅仅是游戏，而是在生活的每个部分。

带着这样的思绪，帕拉德摁下必杀键，屏幕中的游戏角色干净利落除掉对手，CR里响起Poppy“超厉害——”的喊声，接着檀黎斗在培养机内大叫下次一定要做出更强的boss。刚进屋的镜飞彩皱了皱眉，正斥着“儿科医生管管你的病毒”，却发现那位宿主压根不在现场。帕拉德逐渐与永梦身边的人相处融洽，时不时跟着大家一同解决事件，也会被九条贵利矢冲着永梦挤眉弄眼地说“不错啊名人，那家伙和你一样厉害”。

妮可有时会通过网络约帕拉德一起参加竞技游戏，永梦好几次下晚班回家看到帕拉德一边对自己说欢迎回来一边噼噼啪啪敲着键盘，都忍不住揉一把那毛茸茸的头发，说着“这么晚了还不休息”。果然几次之后花家大我也找到他说起此事，于是永梦只好抓住帕拉德向凶巴巴的放射科医生保证再也不和妮可打游戏到凌晨。

发现总是跟着自己的bugster会与其他人更多交流，永梦心里终究是宽慰的，一次摁着手柄发出必杀技时不禁向帕拉德发问，“帕拉德，和大家一起玩开心吗？”

“嗯，不过还是和永梦在一起的时候最开心。”

这句想也没想的回答让永梦打偏了技能，耳根莫名地发烫。帕拉德发现天才玩家不应该出现的失误不觉向永梦看了一眼，敏锐地捕捉到了宿主内心传来的动摇。

“帕拉德，boss的新形态出现了。”

永梦感觉此时自己的话有些欲盖弥彰，不过帕拉德确实扭回头认真解决了boss。两人不一会儿便将地狱难度级别的游戏又通一关，扬手在半空一击，接着永梦把手柄丢在沙发，“今天休息预定好要扫除的，我先去打扫了。”

帕拉德马上抓住他的衣服，声音软绵绵的，“永梦，再陪我打一关，就一关。”

比自己高出半个头的bugster仿佛大型犬般黏着自己，永梦好笑地在他额上一弹，“一关一关打下去就没完了，不如这样，你帮我一起扫除，赶快做完就可以一起打游戏了。”

帕拉德听了眼神一亮，当即化作数据瞬移到扫帚旁，“那我们来比比谁打扫得更快！”

永梦一直觉得自己的bugster有着将所有事情化作游戏的天赋，虽然的确这样一些不愿承担的工作也会变得容易接受。帕拉德从永梦那里学过怎样打扫，只是无论如何动作的显得生涩。永梦擦着桌椅，看着身高近一米九的bugster仿佛小学生般认真，而扫帚依旧不听话地在地面拐着弧线，忍不住笑了起来。

“永梦，你笑我。”帕拉德抬起头，一针见血地指出宿主的坏心眼。

“抱歉，不注意就……都是因为帕拉德太有趣了。”

永梦虽然这么说，笑意分毫未减。帕拉德也扬起嘴角笑了，露出尖尖虎牙，“那么作为补偿，待会要多陪我玩一下游戏。”

“好好，不过你也要陪我玩玩昨天买回来的游戏，我挺感兴趣的。”

“那个我也很在意，一起玩吧永梦！”

话音落时帕拉德已经瞬移回沙发边，接着永梦把毛巾按在桌上，颇有威严地隔着桌椅沙发望过去，“帕拉德——扫除呢？”

于是深知宿主发火有多么可怕的bugster两手一举扔了手柄迅速回到扫帚边，冲永梦无辜地眨了眨眼。

渐渐的，帕拉德说不出生活有了哪些变化，只是明显地感到与永梦的距离的确在一步步缩减。不知什么时候他牵住了永梦的手，也是不知什么时候永梦开始在困倦时捏着游戏机倚着他便睡过去。帕拉德想，永梦这样毫无防备的睡颜或许便是对自己所做一切做好的回馈。

巧妙的得寸进尺，通情达理的妥协，帕拉德开始在与永梦的关系中找到了平衡点，狡猾地一点点穿过防线。他习惯性地将告白藏在话中，然后满足地感受着永梦内心的波动。每当这时永梦的耳根和脸颊会微微泛红，故意避开话题的嘴唇柔软轻启，每一个细节看在帕拉德眼里都是那么可爱。

在永梦发现变化时，帕拉德已经常常会扑上来搂住自己，把吐息留在颈窝，也会在夜晚从身体中分离，以实体状态挤在床铺。终于有一次永梦用胳膊肘推推自己的bugster说着两个人睡一张床太挤，没想到帕拉德手臂一勾直接把他拉进了怀里。

高大身躯让永梦陷进对方怀抱，甫一抬头帕拉德高兴的笑脸便撞入眼帘。bugster逆着光的脸庞融在阴影中，永梦却感觉从那双眼里看到了遥远星空，零零碎碎，闪闪发亮，裹挟着什么平静而又黏着的东西散落心间。他突然回想起刚拥有帕拉德时自己是怎样从绝望的孤独中剥离出另一个自己，思绪便不自觉回到那并不美好的童年。而帕拉德也感觉到他的不愉快，收紧了拥抱的双臂。

帕拉德记得自己是数据形态时常常乘着一辆寂静的列车，车厢空无一人，窗外没有光，只有一丝微小的星辰将窗棂镀上银边。他不知道列车将要去往何方，只是从空气中嗅到一丝谎言与不安的气息。

但他并不讨厌也不害怕，反是相信这辆列车会将自己送往终焉，愿意接受随之而来的全部，不论那里存在的是光明还是黑暗。而现在他牵着永梦的手，更真切地懂得那片轨道是不朽的循环，是永恒的死亡与诞生。接纳与被接纳、拯救与被拯救，或许本就并非对立之物，而是相互编织、在不断的交替中成为了彼此。

“永梦，你不开心吗？”

帕拉德学着永梦的样子摸过他的头发，笨拙地将关心传递。永梦只是摇了摇头，若无其事地冲着帕拉德笑了笑。心的一隅在此刻融化开来，附着那些平静而黏着的东西流向远方，朦胧间传来铁轨重合的金属音，没有光的夜晚在天边泛起一丝鱼肚白。

帕拉德察觉到永梦的心情正一点点改变，模糊而饱满的温暖从另一端传来，也安心地放松四肢。这时永梦把身体往上方挪了挪，让自己能直视帕拉德的脸。

“说起来帕拉德还没有坐过真正的列车吧？”

“当然了，bugster想去哪里就去哪里，用不着坐什么交通工具。”

面对帕拉德的耿直，永梦颇为无奈地拍了他一下，“瞬移虽然方便，但是不能欣赏沿途的风景也很可惜，下次我带你去旅行吧？”

帕拉德睁大了眼，从鼻腔里发出一个疑问的音节，似乎没有理解旅行的意义。于是永梦笑着道，“我和你一起坐列车，不想去么？”

帕拉德急忙摇头，又一次收紧了拥抱的双臂，“想去，只要和永梦一起，去哪里都可以。”

这个约定因为永梦从卫生省接到的论文而暂时搁浅，做了一半的旅行计划也被挂在墙壁，下面写着一句“绝不食言”。起初帕拉德对于失约有着不小的失落，在听过永梦解释“是关于bugster的论文，大家一致觉得由我主笔最为合适”后，也努力试着站在永梦的角度理解。

厚厚的专业书一本本放上桌面，掌机由此被移到一边。一次帕拉德晚饭时分没见着永梦回来，直接询问了位置瞬移到图书馆，就见永梦在书架前抱着几本书仰头观望。

永梦的身高并不算矮，奈何书架最上层令他伸长了手也无法触及。帕拉德见状来到身后越过他头顶抽出一本书，在他面前晃了晃，“永梦是想要这个吗？”

“没错，帕拉德这么高真是方便啊。”永梦从他手上接过书，兴冲冲翻了个个儿。帕拉德有些得意地笑眯了眼，跟着永梦又取下几本书，看儿科医生实在抱不住便从他手上接了过来。

那之后帕拉德常常和永梦去图书馆帮忙拿书，也会盯着宿主在沙发上敲击电脑的模样看上许久。莹蓝的光映在永梦脸上有着一种无序的美，帕拉德有时觉得永梦也如同bugster一般散发出徘徊在真实与虚拟间的不安定感，下意识上前拥住对方，又因为那填满心怀的体温感到存在的幸福。

被帕拉德这样打断时永梦会拍拍他的手问一句“怎么了”，换来bugster在颈边的轻蹭。这段时间帕拉德乖巧的没有找永梦打游戏，甚至有模有样地做起了简单饭菜。时而永梦忙到深夜趴在桌上睡了过去，帕拉德便会学着永梦对待自己的方式拿来毛毯为他搭上，顺便熄灭灯光。

到后来，帕拉德在搭过毛毯后干脆把人拉进怀里在沙发相拥而眠。永梦身上有着洗过澡后肥皂的淡香，而帕拉德总喜欢把鼻尖埋进儿科医生柔软的发丝中，包裹着永梦的气息进入梦乡。

这样做的结果便是翌日永梦醒来盯着帕拉德的脸愣了半晌，为了不吵醒对方小心翼翼越过他走下沙发，还是不小心摔了下去。

帕拉德被响动惊醒，一边问着“永梦，你痛不痛”一边从地上把人拽起来。永梦刚坐回沙发便被帕拉德拉过摔到的腿揉了揉，因为吃痛而皱起的脸舒展开来。

“永梦，作为医生更要多注意自己的身体。”

帕拉德学着永梦的样子说教，一本正经的态度让永梦忍不住笑了出声，而后帕拉德似乎也觉得自己实在不适合这样的角色，开始笑嘻嘻握着永梦的手问早餐吃什么。

为了赶时间写论文，永梦只做了简单的培根吐司，帕拉德却也吃得津津有味，就仿佛放进口中的并不是吐司，而是令他倍感珍惜的相处时间。早饭过后永梦趁着休息日继续与论文搏斗，不久便在键盘的敲击声中注意到帕拉德正趴在桌边望着自己，犹如一只被冷落的小狗，乌黑眼里满是期盼，忍不住伸手在他头顶一揉。

“帕拉德无聊的话去玩玩游戏吧。”

“刚刚已经玩过了，没有永梦一起果然不够有趣，心都没法沸腾起来。”

永梦的手被帕拉德拉住，针织线擦在掌心微微发痒。他开玩笑地把自己的专业书往帕拉德面前一推，“那要不要试试来看这个？”

帕拉德把书上难以读清的标题盯了几秒，居然乖乖接过翻了开来。永梦不知道他是不是能看明白，只是被那副专注模样吃了一惊。

而帕拉德确实并未看懂医学书籍，毕竟永梦接触医学是在他从身体中分离后的事。然而尽管如此，他也抱着一丝想要更多了解永梦的心情将艰涩难懂的字句看了下去，直到眼里填入一个令他在意的词。

“永梦，血液循环是什么？”

永梦的眼睛依旧盯着屏幕，熟练地脱口而出，“简单来说，是以心脏为中心，血液通过血管与全身各器官、组织相连，在其中循环流动，最后返回心脏，完成循环的过程。”

从心脏出发，最终返回，帕拉德兀自点了点头。那么，如果自己是从名为宝生永梦的心脏中流出的血液，什么时候才能够重新回到那片心海？

帕拉德默默想着，眼神凝固在书本一角，便听见永梦带笑的声音传了过来。

“帕拉德，你在想的事情，我都知道了哦。”

“嗯？”帕拉德一惊，把埋在书里的头抬了起来。

“你不是说过吗？我们心是连在一起的。”

永梦说着，伸手按在心脏的位置，笑容里注满温柔的光。

“所以不用去考虑这种有理所当然答案的问题，帕拉德你早已经回到我心里了啊。”

——END——


End file.
